The Death Star
The Death Star is the thirteenth episode of season 10 and the 223rd episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off where we left out in the previous episode but this time Xana launched an tower attack on Lyoko and this time Xana making the Death Star and he was done making it now he was gonna use it to take over the world and destroy the world. '' Meanwhile at the factory Franz Hopper was working and figuring out how to stop Xana and get Sissi back but just then Franz Hopper saw Xana finishing his new battle station the Death Star. Xana soon created more battle droids for the Death Star and have them run it and not let the warriors destroy the station. Meanwhile Jeremy and the others were at school when suddenly they get another call from Franz Hopper and have them come to the factory. Soon they reached the factory and Franz Hopper told the others that Xana was planing his next attack which is making the Death Star. Soon Franz Hopper sended everyone to Lyoko and Xana's monsters were already waiting for the heroes to arrive and to stop them from getting to the Death Star. Xana soon also sended the Scyphozoa to use Aelita again to delete the sectors of Lyoko like he did in the previous episode so they can't get the Death Star to stop Xana or blow it up. Franz and Jeremy soon told everyone to get pass and get to the tower right away so that they can see the Death Star, soon everyone got passed and they went to the Death Star and everyone was shocked to see the Death Star. Odd was mostly shocked because it was a round battle station and it was much more powerful then the Droid Control Ship and the Malevolence. Franz Hopper told everyone to find the the Death Star target area and soon they all left to find the target area.They had a hard time finding it and they soon told Jeremy and Franz Hopper and they searched for it and they found it, it was in a trench and they had to cross it but it area was only two meters wide. Jeremy and Franz soon warned the others that Xana had sended Battle Droids after them and soon our heroes were fighting them in the hanger of the Death Star. Soon Odd got some Battle Droids and so did Ulrich and Yumi Aelita and William got some more down as well, Franz Hopper and Jeremy said that everything was going well and they managed to find the target area they told them that they would need the Skidbladnir for the target area. Soon our heroes were sent back to earth after being blasted by the 1,000 Battle Droids since there were many of them there, Franz Hopper and Jeremy told everyone about what they need to do and they need to get ready for their next round trip back to the Death Star Franz Hopper and Jeremy both said that they will work over night to study the Death Star even more. ''Meanwhile on the Death Star Xana was still making more Battle Droids and making the Death Star powerful by using one of the towers on Lyoko as his backup shield which our heroes don't evening know about yet as all those things was happening Xana was evening getting more stronger then before. Trivia * The episode marks the second and final appearance of the Scyphozoa. * This is the first time that our heroes travel to the Death Star. * This episode marks the return of the Battle Droids.